


｛ 深夜肖根 ｝Day 3：Robin

by 2kirinko



Category: shoot - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kirinko/pseuds/2kirinko





	｛ 深夜肖根 ｝Day 3：Robin

> Day 3: Robin

 

“ Robin。”

 

眼前的女人自顾自地脱衣服，啃咬自己的手指，拉扯自己的头发。  
 Shaw 看着她诱人的裸体下意识的咽口水，，腿间的水渍更是让人想入非非。

 

Robin， Samantha 的多重人格之一。

拥有残缺意识，讨厌穿衣，讨厌人多吵杂的地方，只懂简单的词句。

焦虑不安的时候会自残，啃手指，扯头发，抓伤自己。 

 

Shaw 赶紧制止她继续自残，伤害自己，伤害那个她喜欢的女人。

 

 

“ 过来。”

 

“ Robin，过来。” Shaw 将她拉进怀里，双唇轻琢她的脸颊，然后细吻她的嘴角。

双手在后背安抚她的焦虑。

 

 

嗯。

 

温热的唇，有力的手让Robin 停下拔头发的动作。

 

很快，她做出了相同的反应，双手主动攀上Shaw的背，柔然的肉体紧贴她的。

薄唇青涩地舔着Shaw 的双唇。她感觉Robin冰凉的身子逐渐升温。

 

Robin？

 

Robin 抓紧她，舌头凭着过去的经验亲吻Shaw的唇。  经验告诉她只要乖乖配合，她便能避免挨打，如果她能主动讨主人欢心，她便能过上几天的好日子。

 

即使她已经脱离继父的魔爪，不用被当作工具发泄性欲，成熟的身体还是本能地做出反应。

下腹开始发热，双腿间的湿润准备迎接灼热的侵犯。

 

她不在意取悦拥她的新主人，有同样身体构造的Shaw。

 

Robin 俯下身子，小猫般轻舔Shaw的下巴，缓缓往下延伸至Shaw的腹肌，唇齿不经意的划过。冰凉手指停留过的地方燃了起来，Shaw感觉好不容易浇灭的火焰被重新点燃。

 

该死的， Shaw对她有反应。

 

“ 不行，Robin。”

 

刚张嘴，Robin 附上来，舌尖溜进她的嘴里与她柔然的舌交缠。

Shaw 同样本能地回应她。

 

虽然身体成熟，但Robin的人格心智停留在10岁。Shaw 理智地明白要拒绝她，但是四肢本能地抚摸，缠绕她修长均匀的身躯。

 

Shaw 强制自己冒汗的手搁浅在她的腰间，拉开彼此缠绵的唇舌和身体。

迷离的双眼疑惑地看着她。

 

无辜的样子， 配上光滑的裸体，反光的银丝从嘴角垂落至胸部。

 

Shaw 忍不住在心里咒骂自己禽兽。

 

她盯着Shaw的唇，手自然地牵着她的手掌覆盖在她的乳尖搓揉。Shaw顺着她的意思，搓揉她小小的胸部，逗弄着她的乳尖。

 

她轻哼，身子微微往上弓。

 

Shaw 可以感觉到她湿热的体液滴落在她的身上。

 

她惊讶身体的记忆已经不能拒绝这具缠绵多个夜晚的肉体，歪说这种青涩，欲拒还迎的诱惑。

 

她看见Robin的嘴角往上扬，露出了笑容。

 

“ Robin。”

 

Shaw 嫌少看见她开心的样子，她笑起来像个天使，不像有心理问题的女人。

 

她沉醉在Robin无暇的脸蛋，直到她的手触碰腿间湿热的液体。Robin 牵着她的手放在腿上由下往上抚摸，手指抵在她的湿润的腿间。

 

Shaw 回神轻轻推开她，收回发烫的手。

 

 

失望的眼神让她看起来更像是被抛弃的娃娃。

Shaw 的心脏小小地抽动。

 

 

看见眼泪要掉落来，Shaw 慌忙地安慰她，吻落在她的双唇上吸吮，手臂收紧将她搂在怀里。

 

双手缠绕着Shaw 的脖子，Robin亲昵地亲吻她的脸，动作依旧青涩。她隐忍的喘息打在Shaw的锁骨。

 

Shaw 顺势将压在她身下，左手撑着她的后颈，右手掰开她的腿覆在湿润的私处。

她乖巧地顺从，没有一丝抗拒。

 

Shaw 在心里咒骂将她调教成这样的禽兽。

 

吻落在Robin 的脸颊上。

 

“ 对，就是这样，很好。” Shaw 安慰她，或者说在诱导自己犯罪。 

 

她想要。

 

Shaw 的理智在反抗，舌头却在嘴里与Robin的缠绵。

 

 

我也想要。

 

只是在满足身体需求而已。

 

Shaw安慰自己，手指摩擦湿润的入口，忘了自己现在看起像禽兽。

 

Robin 不知觉扭动腰身，沾湿了的手指滑顺地进入她湿润的体内。Shaw缓缓推进一个指节，静待观察她的反应。

 

她微皱眉头，身体主动地蹭磨Shaw的手掌，溢出的液体想要更多。

 

 

Shaw 加深手指的探入，吸吮她的乳尖。

 

她小声地呻吟，手指紧扣床单，汗水湿透的发丝贴在脸上，脖子上。

Shaw 感觉到她湿润的下体规律地收缩。

 

“ 没关系，Robin，叫出来。”

 

“ 你可以叫出来。”

 

Shaw 将她的搂住自己的腰，沙哑的声音在她耳边诱导，指节被炙热的温室吞噬。

她轻咬Robin 的乳尖，手指在湿润的滑道里徐徐抽动。 湿热的液体随着动作一点一点溢出。

 

 

啊。 

她熟练地扭动腰肢，大声呻吟着，身体弓起让Shaw的手指滑入的更深。

 

“ 嗯，对，就是这样。” Shaw 依然诱导着，啃咬她洁白的脖颈。手指加速抽插的动作，用里地顶她的深处。

 

 

嗯。

 

Robin的身子瞬间紧绷，Shaw 的手指被紧紧包裹着，她到达高潮。

 

 

“ 你做的很好， Robin 。” 

 

Shaw 在她额头落下奖励。双唇不舍地继续在她脸颊张合，手臂缠绕着她的细腰，调整角度让她躺的更舒服。

 

Shaw 抽出手指，黏糊的体液裹在上面。

Robin 拉过沾了自己味道的手指放进嘴里吸吮，舌头淫荡地舔着。

 

 

还要？

 

“ 贪得无厌的地方到底像谁？” Shaw 的手指逗弄嘴里的舌头。

 

Shaw 捧着她的脸，给她一个缠绵的热吻直到她在Shaw 的怀里沉睡。

 

她是特别的。

 

 

Shaw 知道。

 

但她不知道占有欲早在内心滋生。

 

 

你是我的，Robin。


End file.
